herobrinesightingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:First Sighting/@comment-31.147.41.171-20160114100330
On 10th Semptember 2010 I buyed MineCraft(1.0 Beta) , invited my friends to play with me. We've started the game and beggined chopping trees, in the dense fog I saw Steve-like character , thought it was my friend. When I beggined coming closer and closer it disappeared, It was creepy enough that I ran away . Asked in the chat " Guys , how can you teleport? " (I was noob those days ) they said: " You can't Teleport in minecraft " I was confused . After one day I got back in to the world ALONE , no friends online. Normally was hitting the mineshaft try to find diamonds but blocks starter disappearing randomly , then I was pushed into lava , but managed to survive with 1 heart . I ran out of the mineshaft and left the game , again invited friends . They came and started exploring the landscape around us. I was left behind in the house , crafting useful items as picks and axes , swords . Suddenly I hear sissing and explosion It was a creeper blew up half of the house , and the beds . My friends are lost they cant get back. I'm left by my self . My friends were on the way to help. I was so afraid. Every side of the house I screenshotted there were sightings of him in every screenshot. I realized I was watched .. by the mysterious being without eyes. My friend said he was killed by a eyeless default skinned player. Myself and himself were alone , creeped out by the noises and happenings around us . Then my Friend ( MichealLZ405 his real name is Micheal ) came to us and asked what happened. We didn't answer . We heard sissing and ghast noises . We ran to the mineshaft . Michael died .. my other friend (AndrewLP1000 |Andrew) got lost. We were creeped out . Deleted the world started a new one . Andrew spawned on a floating block under lava 6 blocks away from land . Michael spawned in a mini-sandstone pyramid . I spawned infront of a sign what says "Red Rum" (Murder backwards) I ran to Andrew , and he said " Go , run something is chasing you ! " I turned around and He was behind me, I ran around the lava puddle and got shot by a one-shot-kill arrow . Spawned again , but not where I spawned at the start , but in some kind of a temple mossycobblestone temple. There was a chest and nearby a sign what says "HJAP" I didn't knew what that means so I checked inside of the chest . There was a redstone torch , I took it. I closed the chest and by me was a new sign " RED BLOOD " I started running away , randomly placeing redstone torches every where , then suddenly , piston opened a tunnel for a way out . I saw the daylight . Ran to it. Behind me pistons closed the hole behind me . There was a piece of gravel witch I dug out . There was a sign saying "Enirboreh" (backward Herobrine) by the sign there was a chest , I looked inside it and there was a Diamond Pickaxe , almost wasted . I used it to breakout of the dungeon. When I brokeout of the dungeon and made the fourth step on the ground. I spawned in the Nether . Look around everywhere I could. But zombie-pigmans suddenly attacked me . I found a portal. Entered it and escaped . I saw restone stains everywhere around the pit filled with lava and the mini-pyramid. I dug out one block to check out Michael he was standing there looking at Him. I was pushed and fell down . Luckly fell in a puddle of water. I saw him.. Everytime I played Minecraft till today. I've encountered him. This was my secret .. till now. When I started staring at him my game crashed probably same to Michael's encounter. He (Herobrine) placed a sign what said : " STOP, GET AWAY , STOP CORRUPTING LAND. DO NOT DISTURB HIM . NEVER EVER TRY TO POST THE TRUTH ABOUT ME OR"... That's when my computer crashed I need to restart. That's my story beliving in Him might result these problems . "So don't try to do this. It will creep you too death.. "